The term paraffin (from Latin parum affinis=slight affinity) accurately reflects the nature of alkanes: these compounds are notoriously inert, and activating their C—H bonds presents a difficult chemical obstacle. In fact, one of the great challenges of contemporary catalysis is the controlled oxidation of hydrocarbons (Shilov 1997). Processes for controlled, stereo- and regioselective oxidation of hydrocarbon feed stocks to more valuable and useful products such as alcohols, ketones, acids, and peroxides would have a major impact on the chemical and pharmaceutical industries. However, selective oxyfunctionalization of hydrocarbons thus remains one of the great challenges for contemporary chemistry. Despite decades of effort, including recent advances (Chen et al., 2000; Hartman and Ernst, 2000; Thomas et al., 2001), chemical catalysts for alkane functionalization are characterized by low yields, poor selectivity and harsh conditions.
Biocatalysts (enzymes) that oxidize alkanes allow organisms to utilize hydrocarbons as a source of energy and cellular building blocks (Ashraf et al., 1994; Watkinson and Morgan, 1990). Enzymes have unique properties that distinguish them from most chemical catalysts. Most impressive is their ability to catalyze specific, and often difficult, chemical reactions in water at room temperature and atmospheric pressure. Forty years of screening alkane-assimilating organisms (Leadbetter and Foster, 1959) have identified a variety of multi-subunit, membrane-associated enzyme complexes, which have inspired curiosity and mimicry for their ability to catalyze selective oxidations at room temperature and ambient pressure (Scheller et al., 1996; Stevenson et al., 1996; Fox et al., 1990; Fisher et al., 1998; Benson et al., 1979). However, low catalyst turnover rates and limited stability make applications of biocatalytic C—H bond activation feasible only in a very few industrial processes where high value compounds are produced (Schmid et al., 2001).
Monooxygenases have unique properties that distinguish them from most chemical catalysts. Most impressive is their ability to catalyze the specific hydroxylation of non-activated C—H; one of the most useful biotransformation reactions, which is often difficult to achieve by chemical means, especially in water, at room temperature under atmospheric pressure. However, for chemical synthesis, organic solvents, not aqueous solutions, are generally used. The use of organic solvents has many advantages, most importantly are a) higher solubility of often in aqueous solutions poor soluble nonpolar compounds; b) suppression of water-dependent side reactions; c) alteration in enantioselectivity; and d) elimination of microbial contaminations (Dordick, 1992). The main drawback of enzymes functioning in organic solvents is their drastically reduced catalytic activity caused by dehydration of the enzyme (Klibanov, 1997). Little is known about this process and mainly hydrolytic enzymes such as esterases and lipases were used to study and improve their activity and stability in organic solvents (Kvittingen et al., 1992). Cofactor dependent oxidative enzymes have multiple domains and highly regulated electron transfer mechanisms to transport the reduction equivalent to the catalytic heme center (Munro et al., 1996; Beratan, 1996; Moser et al., 1995). Organic solvents can interfere by affecting redox potentials and interactions between single domains. However, no theory has been developed to explain the influence of organic solvents toward complex oxidative enzymes. Thus, the low organic solvent resistance of enzymes, in particular enzymes suitable for oxidation of hydrophobic substances, is a particularly challenging problem.